Bésame
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Lo odias, no quieres verlo de nuevo, no cuando sabes que pronto será de ella, que de nuevo te quita lo que más amas. Pero él no quiere desperdiciar esa última noche, la ama, y se niega a irse sin un adiós. Caspian/Lucy ¡Lemmon!


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Yo solo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Lo odias, no quieres verlo de nuevo, no cuando sabes que pronto será de ella, que de nuevo te quita lo que más amas. Pero él no quiere desperdiciar esa última noche, la ama, y se niega a irse sin un adiós. Caspian/Lucy ¡Lemmon!**_

**Besame (Camila)**

_**N/A: Preferiblemente escuchen la cancion mientras leen el one shot, es hermosa y me inspire en ella para escribirlo.**_

* * *

><p>Corría por los pasillos sin importarle a quien golpeaba, corría con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, corría sosténiendo su pecho como si su vida dependiese de eso.<p>

Y de alguna manera así lo sentía.

Un profundo sollozo salió de su garganta, no hizo nada por detenerlo. Estaba harta.

Harta de esa maldita farsa, harta de esa máscara que había llevado los últimos días, harta de esconder todo el dolor que llevaba sobre ella.

Su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón ya no podía con aquello, estaba cansada de fingir, de sonreír cada vez que su hermana hablaba de él con esa mirada _enamorada._

Porque tenía que admitir que en ese momento la odiaba como a nadie, la envidiaba. Por primera vez en su vida quería fervientemente algo que ella tendría en tan solo unas horas.

A él.

Si, ella amaba, adoraba a Caspian, todos esos años lo había amado y ahora tenía que ver como se casaba con Susan, como estaría con ella hasta el final de sus días.

Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al sentir la realidad chocarle. Porque ahora pagaba todos sus silencios, todas las miradas secretas, todos los sentimientos guardados durante tanto tiempo.

Ya no quedaba nada, solo el intentar olvidar, el intentar sacarlo de su corazon.

Un sollozo se abrio paso en sus labios. ¡Como si eso fuese posible!

Jamás podría dejar de amarlo, lo había intentado tantas veces, ¿y cuál era el resultado? Amarlo más.

– ¿Lucy? – Un acento espeso hizo que se sobresaltase, observó a su alrededor, ¿en qué momento había llegado a su habitación?, negó con su cabeza e intentó mantenerse en silencio, quizás así se iría – Se que estas ahí, te vi cuando entraste.

¿Es qué su suerte podía ser peor? ¿que había hecho para merecer todo ese sufrimiento?

Respiro profundamente e intentó hablar con voz clara – Vete, Caspian.

– ¿Lu? – ¿por qué su nombre tenía que sonar tan bien cada vez que él lo decía? – Abre la puerta, por favor – Rogó el Rey con voz mas suave. ¿Cómo negarse a esas súplicas? ¿Cómo decirle "no" al dueño de su corazón?

Se levanto del suelo y colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Puedo hacerlo, se animó interiormente. Con lentitud abrió la puerta, su mirada se encontro con los oscuros ojos del telmarino, éste frunció el ceño al observarla. – ¿Lu? ¿Que pasa contigo?

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó ella con dificultad, quería que se fuera, que la dejará sufrir sola, sin recordarle que él era un hombre comprometido, además, comprometido con su _hermana_.

Caspian consiguió hacerse camino entre Lucy y la puerta, ella se alejó de él, dándole la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta. Ella se dejó caer en su cama, de espaldas a él. El Rey se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en el hombro de la Reina, la cual respondió con un estremecimiento.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, la imagen de su rostro aún rondandole la mente, sus ojos estaba rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas secas y nuevas, sus ojos llenos de un sufrimiento que no entendía.

– ¿Estás bien? – Lucy ahogó un sollozo en su garganta, ¿cómo le preguntaba aquello? ¡Maldita sea! Por supueto que no estaba bien, él se iba a casar, ¡Se iba a casar! Gritó en su interior. Se negó a responder, si lo hacía, su voz o las lágrimas la traicionarían, no estaba dispuesta a aquello. – Lucy, por favor, respóndeme.

Una lágrima traicionera cayó por su mejilla. Caspian se alarmó y se sentó en la cama frente a ella, sus pulgares fueron hasta su rostro, donde limpiaron las lágrimas que ya fluían tranquilamente. Sus orbes marrones brillaban en preocupacion.

– Vete, Caspian. Por favor – Sollozó ella, no era capaz de seguir observándolo, no era capaz de seguir viendo esos ojos marrones que la habían enamorado.

– No – Se negó él. – Dime que te pasa, Lucy.

La bomba de tiempo que había en el corazón de la Reina explotó. El grito resonó en todas las paredes de la amplia habitación – ¡TE VAS A CASAR! – Un momento después de haber hablado, abrió sus ojos como platos y llevó sus manos a su boca. Mierda, ¿qué había hecho?

Caspian la miraba con sus ojos abiertos. ¿Ella estaba así por eso? Sintió su pecho apretarse, una confusión formandose dentro de él. ¿Qué había hecho? – Lucy... – Intento hablar.

Ella negó con su cabeza – ¿Qué más da, Caspian? ¿Tiene algún valor continuar con esta mentira?

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¡No quiero que te cases con ella! No quiero... – Susurro lo último. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del Rey telmarino, gritando por una explicación a todo lo que le estaba diciendo ella – Yo te amo – Su voz casi era perceptible, pero no podía haber llegado más clara a los oídos del Navegante.

Un tenso silencio los invadió, ella estaba de espaldas a él, sin poder ver la expresión del Rey, pensaría que estaba loca, qué como había sido capaz de enamorarse del prometido de su propia hermana.

Nunca podría haber imaginado lo que paso después.

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y la hicieron girar para luego sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los de ella. Su mente dejó de funcionar ante el tacto, sólo podía concentrarse en la sensación, sus grandes manos se posaron en su cintura y las de ella hallaron su lugar en su lacio cabello.

El telmarino no perdió el tiempo y delineó su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar aquel beso, Lucy entreabrió sus labios de inmediato dándole el paso a Caspian. Entre ellos se inició una batalla, donde ambos querían tomar el control, querían dejar ver todo lo que habían escondido durante tanto tiempo. La espalda de ella choco contra una de las paredes, jadeo ante el impacto pero no le presto atencion, solo podia sentir lo que el telmarino hacia con ella. Una de las manos del Rey soltaron su cintura, para irse hasta su nuca, acercandola mas a él, recorriendo cada rincon de su boca.

La voz de la razon gritaba dentro de la cabeza de Lucy, ella no debia estar haciendo aquello, ella no debia estar besandolo a él, no un dia antes de que se casara, luchando contra su corazon y contra su amor por Caspian logro separarse de él. – Esto esta mal – Dijo en voz baja, bajando la mirada

– Amar nunca esta mal, Lucy – Susurro él, apoyando su frente con la de ella, sus orbes marrones se encontraron con las suyas verdes.

– ¿A-amar? – Tartamudeo la Reina, su mirada adoptó un nuevo brillo.

Caspian asintio levemente – Yo también te amo, _mi _Lucy.

De la nada, las lágrimas se aglomeraron en los ojos de La Valiente – Entonces, ¿por qué te casas con ella? – Su voz se corto a mitad de la frase, dejando ver el dolor que aquello le causaba.

La mirada del telmarino perdio el brillo que tenía un momento antes – Creí que la amaba, creí que ella...– Hizo una pausa – que ella era la mujer para mi. Pero me di cuenta de que no, Lucy. La mujer para mi eres tu – Sus dedos se posaron en su mejilla, acariciandola, la Reina cerró sus ojos ante el roce.

– No podemos estar juntos, y lo sabes... – Se obligo a decir, aún con los ojos cerrados, sabía que si lo veía jamás lo dejaría ir, menos sabiendo que él la amaba, porque sus palabras nunca habían sonado tan reales como en ese momento, pero aún así, Susan era su hermana, a pesar del amor que sentía por el Rey, ella jamás podría traicionar a su hermana de esa manera.

Caspian no tuvo palabras para responder, acercó sus labios a los de la Reina, besandola con ternura, amor, adoración, dejandole ver que la única mujer a la que él amaba era ella, que nadie mas lograría tener su corazón como Lucy Pevensie lo había logrado, que aunque se casará la única que mandaría sobre él sería ella. Lucy lo rodeo por el cuello, abrazandolo hacia ella, porque pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre lo iba a amar a él.

Al separarse de ella, ambos permanecieron con sus ojos cerrados, acostumbrandose a todo lo que acababa de pasar, a darse cuenta de que faltaban tan solo horas para perderse el uno al otro. El corazon de la Reina se negaba a aquello, por lo que buscó los labios del telmarino una vez más, Caspian la recibió con gusto, sintiendo todo lo que ella sentía, no estaba listo para dejarla ir.

Se separaron durante unos instantes, en busca del oxígeno necesitado. Las palabras que salieron de la boca del Rey sobrepasaron todos sus límites – Sé mía, Lucy, tan solo una vez, se mía.

Sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella con un brillo que no había visto antes: pasión, lujuria. – Bésame – Fue su respuesta.

Caspian entendió de inmediato y se lanzó a sus labios de nuevo, Lucy profundizó el beso esa vez, sintiendo todo mas intenso, sus manos viajaron a su cabello oscuro, y las de él a su pequeña cintura, memorizando cada curva de ella. Aún entre besos las manos de La Valiente fueron a su pecho y agarro en un puño su camisa, como si eso fuerse a calmar su necesidad. Poco a poco, empezó a desabotonarla, tocando con sus dedos su cálido pecho, las manos de Caspian bajaron a sus muslos, levantandola, la Reina enrolló sus piernas en su cintura, acercandolo mas a ella.

Los labios de Caspian descendieron a su barbilla, para luego buscar su camino a través de su cuello, un suspiro de placer salió de los labios de la Reina, sus manos consiguieron sacar la camisa del Rey, para empezar a tocar su pecho de forma libre.

Entre besos, el telmarino la llevó a su cama y la dejó caer con delicadeza, su cabello quedo extendido entre las sábanas, dandole un aspecto angelical. – Te amo – Le susurró él, antes de que sus manos viajaran a las cintas de su corsé, para soltarlo.

Con sus audaces dedos terminó su tarea, ella, con sus mejillas encendidas, lo ayudó a deshacerse del vestido, dejandola tan solo con otro vestido de seda blanca, casi transparente. Él le sonrió antes de regresar a su cuello, robandose suspiros y gemidos de placer por parte de Lucy.

Sus manos bajaron por sus piernas, tocando la suave tez de sus muslos, hasta llegar al borde del pequeño vestido, lo fue levantando poco a poco, hasta que lo sacó por la cabeza de la Reina, dejando su cuerpo casi libre frente a ella, tan solo cubierto por unas bragas.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, intentando tapar su cuerpo de su profunda mirada, Caspian le sonrió mientras quitaba sus manos. – Eres hermosa – Susurró antes de ir a sus labios de nuevo. La respiracion de Lucy era entrecortada, se obligo a tranquilizarla, no tuvo exito, sus manos seguian haciendo forma abstractas en el pecho de Caspian, memorizando cada parte de éste, los expertos labios del telmarino bajaron por su cuello, mordiendo levemente su piel, dejando una marca, _su_ marca, ella jadeo mientras enterraba sus dedos en su cabello una vez mas, la boca del Rey continuo descendiendo por su cuello hasta seguir a su clavicula, sus manos subieron desde su cintura, siguiendo el camino entre sus curvas, hasta que tomo uno de sus pechos en su mano.

El gemido que solto la Reina fue mas alto que los demas, pero ya no podia mantenerse en silencio, necesitaba liberar todo lo que él la estaba haciendo sentir, los labios de Caspian llegaron hasta su otro pecho, haciendo desastres en su cuerpo. No podia pensar con claridad, solo podia sentir, solo podia concentrarse en todo lo que él hacia.

– Caspian... – Gimio, echando su cabeza para atras. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, estaban practicamente negros, llenos de deseo por todo lo que él hacia con su cuerpo, subio hasta sus labios de nuevo, dandole la atencion que requerian, ella lo acepto de buena gana, dejando que llenara su boca de inmediato. Las manos de Caspian bajaron hasta la cara interna de sus muslos, para luego hacer un placentero camino hasta su cintura donde encontro el borde de sus bragas, lo unico que lo separaba de verla como vino al mundo. Las bajo lentamente, aun besandola, distrayendola de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sus manos volvieron a viajar por sus muslos, solo para llegar a su objetivo. Sin que ella lo pudiese preveer, introdujo un dedo en su intimidad. Lucy jadeo dentro del beso, incapaz de seguir en silencio, Caspian lentamente empezo a mover su dedo dentro de ella, intentando conseguir su punto debil. No tardo demasiado, un alto gemido salio de los labios de la Reina. Sonrio con satisfaccion, su miembro dolia dentro de su pantalon, pero él queria que ella disfrutara, que supiera lo que era ser amada por un hombre, que nunca se olvidara de él.

Salio de ella e introdujo otro dedo en su intimidad, robandose el mejor de los suspiros, regreso a sus labios rojos e hinchados, disfrutando de todo su nectar. La respiracion de Lucy era superficial y rapida, con un par de embestidas mas, llego al orgasmo, un profundo gemido salio de su boca.

Él le sonreia mientras acariciaba su rostro. – Preciosa – Susurro contra sus labios. Ella empezo a besarlo de nuevo, el orgasmo habia sido lo mas intenso que habia sentido en su vida, pero aun faltaba algo, no estaba completa.

Lo queria a él.

Queria saber que era tenerlo dentro de ella, que se le entregara, que le dijera que la amaba como si no hubiese mañana. Sus manos se posaron en su moreno pecho, para empezar a descender hasta el borde de sus pantalon, lentamente empezo a bajarlo. Sin separarse de ella, levanto sus piernas, deshaciendose de la pierna. Solo los separaba la fina tela del boxer, que pronto desaparecio junto con la demas ropa.

Al ver su miembro, Lucy se sonrojo furiosamente, pero seguia a flor de piel, aun estaba esa necesidad dentro de ella. Paso una mano por el cabello del telmarino, él busco su mano y la entrelazo con sus propios dedos.

Se poso sobre ella, preparado en su entrada. Su mirada se volvio dudosa, pero los ojos de ella no vacilaron, seguian viendolo con lujuria, pasion, _amor..._

_– _Hazlo – Susurro ella, con su voz ronca por el deseo, él asintio lentamente antes de entrar lentamente dentro de su intimidad, dejando que se acostumbrara a estar dentro de ella, se encontro con una barrera pero continuo, queriendo que ella se deshiciera de ese dolor lo mas pronto posible, ella jadeo ante eso, y apreto sus ojos, tragandose las lagrimas que querian salir de sus orbes verdes. Sus propios ojos la miraron preocupado, deseaba que no sufriera eso y no haberle hecho daño alguno. Lentamente, Lucy abrio sus ojos, aun brillaban por las lagrimas – Sigue.

– No tienes porque...

Ella lo interrumpio – Sigue – Repitio, mas como un ruego, sus ojos volviendo a arder en deseo, lentamente empezo a moverse dentro de ella, sustituyendo el dolor por el placer, suaves gruñidos empezaban a salir de la garganta de Caspian, incapaz de doblegar esa necesidad dentro de él. Ella enrollo su cintura con sus piernas, haciendo que entrara con mas profundidad. Un largo gemido salio de sus labios.

Empezo a besarla, aun entrando y saliendo dentro de ella, mientras el beso se iba haciendo mas salvaje, tambien sus embestidas, estaban a punto de llegar a la cima, a conocer el placer gracias al otro.

Lucy fue la primera, sintio que todo su cuerpo se descargaba a la vez que exclamaba el nombre de su amado – ¡Caspian!

Un par de estocadas mas fueron suficientes para que el telmarino se descargara dentro de su intimidad, termino con un fuerte gemido, respirando con dificultad, salio dentro de ella y se dejo caer a su lado. Ella se volvio hacia él, sin importarle la sensacion de incomodidad que le dio el movimiento.

Él la observo mientras colocaba un mechon de cabello detras de su oreja, hablo cuando su respiracion se calmo – ¿Te lastime?

Ella sonrio y nego con su cabeza – Fue hermoso – Con eso se acomodo contra él, dejandose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente, cada invitado celebraba la union entre los dos Reyes, el Rey Caspian "El Navegante" y la Reina Susan "La Benevola", dentro de las personas, Lucy Pevensie tenia una triste sonrisa en sus labios.<p>

Porque despues de lo que habia pasado aquella noche no le importaba que él se hubiese casado con ella, no le importaba que, legalmente, ahora era de ella. Simplemente no le importaba.

Porque sabia que cada noche, su ultimo pensamiento era ella, que cada noche, su ultimo suspiro era para ella, que sus sueños le pertenecian.

Que podian escaparse con él en las noches, e imaginar que era suyo y que no habia nadie de por medio, que nadie mas lo besaria, que no haria a nadie mas su mujer.

Pasara el tiempo que pasara, las personas vinieran y se fueran, pasara lo que pasara él siempre la amaria a ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grrrr, jajajajaj, tenia tiempo con esta idea en la mente y tambien pensando que no tenia ni un solo lemmon LucyCaspian, asi que despues de escribir durante dias, pues empezaba, paraba y seguia haciendo cualquier otra cosa.**_

_**Por fin lo termine xd. Lo siento por estar tan retirada, ya estoy de vacaciones pero tengo algunos problemas, incluyendo un detalle con un novio inmaduro,, pero bueno...**_

_**Si digo la verdad, extraño escribir acerca de Narnia, asi que tengo algunas cositas por alli ya empezadas, este es el detalle: Tengo dos fics totalmente diferentees en mente, necesito que ustedes me digan que prefieren que desarrollo para ir escribiendolo.**_

_**Edmund/OC: Se casó para evitar una guerra, cumplio su deber como monarca, pero ahora que Narnia enfrenta un nuevo peligro y una nueva chica ha entrado, su corazon le hace una mala jugada, empezar a amar cuando es esposo de otra. Nunca se es tarde para amar.**_

_**Y el otro es algo muy distinto, y creo que nadie ha escrito algo por el estilo, es principalmente, un Lucy/Caspian, aunque tambien hay otras cosas por ahi. Este es una especie de summary: Una escuela llena de hormonas alborotadas, nada bueno se cocina aqui. Caspian/Lucy/Tirian, Peter/Susan, Rilian/OC, Edmund/Liliandil, Eustace/Jill.**_

_**Por favor, agradezco de antemano que me digan que preferiria que escribiera, el que tenga mas votos sera el que haga.**_

_**PD: Lo siento por los errores, no tuve tiempo de revisar la ortografia. **_


End file.
